1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of displaying information on items of clothing for advertising and other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to apply informational and other indicia to items of clothing such as T-shirts, both to provide an attractive appearance to the clothing and also, in some cases, to provide an informational message, such as an advertising slogan, the logo or name of a sporting team supported by the wearer, an amusing slogan, the wearer's name, and other similar facts. However, such information is generally applied to the front or rear face of the shirt, where it is always visible.